


A time for every purpose

by doomed_spectacles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Banter, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drunk bantering, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, M/M, The Arrangement (Good Omens), brief inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: Five firsts during Aziraphale and Crowley's friendship + one first that hints at what might come next.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	A time for every purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH guess the author game. Prompt: Firsts!

“How’d it go?”

“Fine.”

“Fine? I need details, Aziraphale!”

“Fine. All according to-”

“Plan? A plan that is, shall we say, _ineffable_?”

“Don't taunt, Crowley. It’s below even _your_ level.”

“Says the angel who just tempted a-”

“Not so loud!”

“No one’s listening. Even if they were-”

“We would both be in serious trouble.”

“No one cares. And if they cared, I’d-”

“You’d what?”

“Nothing.”

“You’d what, Crowley? Give me up? Throw me under the bus?”

“No! We’re in this together. And buses don’t exist yet.”

... 

...

“The duke wasn’t at all difficult to tempt, you know. He took to it like, well, something easily taken. The _jester_ on the other hand…”

“Do tell!”

* * *

“Come in, Crowley.”

“Nah. Just here to tell you it’s done.”

“Nonsense, you’ll catch your death out there. Er, you know what I mean.”

“It’s-”

“Oh. Oh, I see.”

“Consecrated. Sizzles the feet. Not a big deal. Anyway-”

“Crowley-”

“‘S fine, Aziraphale.”

“But-”

“Don’t. Blessing’s done. Family’ll have good harvests for years. No trouble. I’ll be on my way.”

“Crowley—thank you.”

“Nah. No, that is— _arrangement_ , remember? See you around.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

* * *

“Listen, _angel_ , I’m not saying Socrates was wrong, but-”

“What did you say?”

“Socrates. Wrong. Not wrong, just human. Listen, _angel_ -”

“There, you-”

“He’s not on the wrong track but he’s _on_ the track! God, all of us, we’re looking _down_ on the track. See?”

“No, I don’t. You called me-”

“‘S like that guy, he’s going to put a cat in a box, and- no, wait. Quantum entanglement! If humans know they’re part of the plan, knowing alters the plan! That’s not it, either.”

“Crowley, you’re drunk.”

“No, _angel_ , listen-”

“You keep calling me that, and-”

“Cuz’s right, you’re, mm, angel, and-”

“Will you remember this conversation tomorrow?”

“Probably not.”

“I like it.”

“Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.”

“Goodnight, Crowley.”

* * *

“Can you imagine my distress?”

“No.”

“I couldn’t think of a reason not to fast enough! Now his grubby hands are disturbing the spine as we speak. It’s dreadful, Crowley! I never imagined.”

“Can’t imagine why opening a bookshop might make you think you’d have to sell a book.”

“I knew I might.”

“Then why’re you so stressed about it?”

“I didn’t think it’d be so soon!”

“You’ve had this shop for eighteen years and you haven’t sold a single book?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“You’re not a bookseller, you’re a dragon squatting on books like gold.”

“I’ll thank you to take that back.”

“Calling you _dragon_ from now on.”

“You’re awful.”

“Let’s go to lunch, dragon.”

...

“I’m buying.”

“Fine.”

* * *

“All right?”

“Yes.”

...

“No, actually.”

“We’ll sort it. Faces, wisely. It’ll sort.”

“Crowley-”

“We’ll sort it, angel.”

“Our side.”

“Yeah.”

“Your hand is cold. And shaking.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Thank you for lunch, dear.”

“No bother.”

“What will you do now?”

“Anything I like, s’pose.”

“What would you like to do, then, Crowley?”

...

“ _Oh_.”

“Oh? What would you like now, angel?”

“I think I’d like you to kiss me again.”

...

“Gladly.”


End file.
